FORMER Valentines Day Partay!
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: A former V-day party for the cast of YGO and me!! Now, it's just normal.. Kareoke is the first game, And in Chappie 3 I have to sing -_- Seto's up next chapter! PG-13 just in case....
1. Bakura's up!

Infiny: I bring to you the (LATE) Valentine's day party!! Yay! I don't own YGO.  
  
Anja: The regular Bakura is Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura. So the fic starts!!  
  
#$#  
  
Anja: The first game is.... Kareoke!!! YaY!  
  
Bakura: Oh joy  
  
Infiny: -_- Just for that you're going first  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Anja: You heard her, now the rules are that you can choose any song on this list *hands him a piece of paper*  
  
Bakura: These songs all are sappy!  
  
Infiny: It's a Valentine's day party! What did you expect?  
  
Bakura: *sigh* I choose 'Crossroads', okay? At least it's not as sappy as the others...  
  
Infiny: ^_^ Goodie! *her and Anja go sit down with Seto, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tea*  
  
Bakura: Here I go....  
  
Time has washed away  
  
And now I may wonder  
  
How did it all slip by  
  
Cause I always thought  
  
We had forever  
  
Future calls to me  
  
To take me away from things  
  
I don't want to leave behind  
  
Like I'm slipping away I can't hold on  
  
  
  
Find that path alone  
  
Crossroads lead me away  
  
But that's not what worries me  
  
I just want to know what's home  
  
  
  
Find that path alone  
  
Crossroads lead me away  
  
But that's not what worries me  
  
  
  
I just want to know what's home  
  
Through it all  
  
My mind still wanders  
  
To the one who touched my soul  
  
Though her road leads away  
  
She's still my  
  
True love  
  
I could believe  
  
  
  
Will is not enough when all those  
  
Lost days stand in the way  
  
But she was  
  
My hopes and dreams my  
  
Whole world  
  
I could believe  
  
  
  
I still want to know  
  
Who can see for me  
  
Crossroads tell me  
  
  
  
Now you'll have to trade  
  
Your past away  
  
And find another day  
  
So is change a friend or an enemy  
  
  
  
Through what comes to pass  
  
I'll find my way  
  
I've seen it all before  
  
But is the best you can be  
  
The best thing to be  
  
Some people say  
  
You're just wasting time  
  
But that's not what worries me  
  
I just want to know what's home  
  
All but Bakura: *claps*  
  
Infiny: Nice job, Bakura!  
  
Yami: *grumble* I could have done better...........  
  
Infiny: Good, 'cuz you're next....  
  
#$#  
  
Anja: Review! 


	2. Yami's Turn!

Infiny: I bring to you Chapter 2!  
  
Bakura: It's early because she got a review only 3 hours after she posted it.......... -_-  
  
Infiny: Yea! And now It's Yami's turn ^^  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: So, Yami in this version of Kareoke, affectionatly named 'Kareoke MY Way ^_^', Bakura (since he went before you) gets to make you do something extra. Like picking the song for you or something.  
  
Bakura: Yep, and I say........... you have to a song about you and *looks around the room* ......... uh, *points to Anja* HER!  
  
Yami: NANI!?!!  
  
Infiny: You have to Yami!!  
  
Yami: *sighs* Fine. *scans the list* I pick 'Missing You' by John Waite  
  
Infiny: Awwwww! ^_^  
  
Yami: *glare* Quiet!  
  
Infiny: Just sing, Yami............. *holds out the microphone*  
  
Yami: *takes the mic* Fine. *music starts*  
  
Everytime I think of you, I always catch my breath  
  
And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away  
  
And I'm wonderin' why you left  
  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight  
  
  
  
I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile  
  
I spend my time thinkin' about you, and it's almost driving me wild  
  
And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight  
  
  
  
I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
  
I ain't missing you, no matter what I might say  
  
  
  
There's a message in the wire, and I'm sending you this signal tonight  
  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight  
  
In your world I have no meaning, though I'm trying hard to understand  
  
And it's my heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight  
  
  
  
I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
  
I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say  
  
  
  
And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul  
  
And if I can't bridge this distance, stop this heartbreak overload  
  
  
  
I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
  
I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say  
  
  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself  
  
  
  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight  
  
  
  
I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
  
I ain't missing you, no matter what my friends say  
  
  
  
Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself  
  
Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you, ain't missing you, oh no  
  
No matter what my friends might say, I ain't missing you...  
  
Infiny: Awwwww............ and that was all for my yami!  
  
Anja: O////O Yea. Anyway, who's singing next?  
  
Infiny: *looks at list* O.o I am!?!!?! NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Anja, Yami, Bakura: *laughing at her*  
  
Infiny: *glare*  
  
Anja, Yami, Bakura: Eep!  
  
Yami: I get to choose something you have to do, right?  
  
Infiny: Um......... yea. *in a really tiny voice* Why.........?  
  
Yami: Mwahahaha.... you have to............  
  
#$#  
  
Anja: And when everyone is done singing you readers get to vote for the best one! You can vote for what my hikari can sing (it has to be sappy/love songish), and what Yami picks for her to do (E.I. A song about Tea, uh............ he makes her sing (insert song title here) and has her deticate it to someone in the room, ect.)  
  
Infiny: Now go and review... ^__^ 


	3. What! ME! NOOOOOOO!

Infiny: I don't own it  
  
#$#  
  
Yami: You have to-  
  
Anja: WAIT!! Important announcement! You can now choose from any song since V-day was last month  
  
Yami: WHAT?! *glare* anyway you have to do your own musical accompaniment.  
  
Infiny: Damn you!  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Infiny: *glare* ......... *pulls out a guitar* I'll be singing 'Mobile', okay?  
  
Yami: That's fine ^_^  
  
Infiny: *playing guitar*  
  
Went back home again  
  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
say goodbye to all my friends  
  
can't say when I'll be there again  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything....  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh....  
  
Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round  
  
with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
  
sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD .... Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
Everythings changing  
  
everywhere I go out of what I know la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la la)  
  
la la la la la la Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everythings changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
All: *claps*  
  
Anja: Good job, hikari!  
  
Infiny: I know and next up is............. SETO KAIBA!!!! ^_^  
  
Seto: But, what... why?!  
  
Infiny: Can't sing, huh?  
  
Seto: *growls and grabs the mic from her* What do I have to do? 


End file.
